jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Formaggio
|gender = Male |height = |weight = |blood = |race = |nation = Italian |hair = Red-orange (PS2 Game) |eyes = |color = |movie = |food = |actor = |animal = |flower = |musician = |sportsman = |occupation = Assassin''Chapter 475: Narancia's Aerosmith (8)'' |affiliation = La Squadra di Esecuzione |hobby = |family = |mangadebut = Chapter 469 Operative Bucciarati; The Boss' First Assignment |mangafinal = Chapter 477 Narancia's Aerosmith (8) |animedebut = |gamedebut = Vento Aureo (PS2) |seiyuu = Tetsu Inada (PS2 game) |voiceactor = }} is an antagonist from Vento Aureo and a member of La Squadra di Esecuzione. After Bucciarati's Gang takes custody of the boss's daughter, he intercepts Narancia during a supply mission in an attempt to discover her location. Appearance Formaggio is a short-haired man of athletic build and average height. Formaggio wears a mesh shirt with assorted arm warmers, over which he wears a leather jacket decorated with studs on the shoulders. He also wears a pair of dark trousers. Personality Formaggio comes off as a very laid-back individual. Unlike most of the following assassins, Formaggio introduces himself openly to Narancia, trying to chit-chat, and laughing at his own jokes. This attitude quickly disappears when he focuses on his goal. Like the other assassins, Formaggio shows almost no remorse for human life and is quite sadistic in tormenting his enemies. This presumably stems from his desire to avenge the deaths of his late comrades, Sorbet and Gelato. Formaggio's Stand, Little Feet, is sneered at by the rest of his team, leading to Formaggio slightly resenting them for this. Abilities Formaggio possesses the Stand Little Feet, a humanoid Stand that allows him to shrink himself or other items and people. Synopsis Like most gangs, Formaggio has his own group which consists of nine members. Two of his members, Sorbet and Gelato, specialize in assassination and begin to pursue the identity of their boss, which results in their murder. Infuriated, the remaining members of the group target the boss's daughter, hoping to extract information from her that would give them leads on the boss' identity. Formaggio first appears interrupting Narancia's shopping mission, before starting a fight. He rambles about a number of topics in order to catch Narancia off guard, before attacking him. After realizing that Narancia is a Stand user, he uses his own Stand's power to shrink himself and hide in Narancia's pocket. There, he waits for Narancia to shrink small enough to be easily attacked. When Narancia locates Formaggio using his Stand, Formaggio uses Little Feet to make a pen grow back to its normal size, launching him into the air and to safety. Escaping into a sewer, Formaggio tries to escape by holding onto a rat in order to evade Aerosmith's ability to track the carbon dioxide he exhales. However, Narancia notices that one of the rats is breathing harder than the rest and shoots at it, wounding Formaggio, although the injury is not fatal, since Narancia himself is still shrinking. Formaggio returns to full size and, cornering Narancia, demands that he reveal Trish's location. When Narancia refuses, Formaggio, remembering the fate that befell Sorbet and Gelato, becomes angry and puts Narancia into a bottle in which he is keeping a spider. As Narancia fights the spider, Formaggio notices a map that Narancia had dropped earlier, which reveals Trish's location. Formaggio laughs and points out that Narancia has marked all the roads, so he only has to follow it in reverse. Narancia then reveals that he had shot a hole in the gas tank of a nearby car, and was waiting for it to catch fire. The car explodes, lighting Formaggio on fire, and Narancia returns to his regular size. Formaggio uses his own blood to douse the fire on his body and shrinks himself to escape. Narancia can’t track him because of all the carbon dioxide being released by the burning car. He decides that since he can’t track Formaggio, he’ll just make the fire bigger, and starts shooting at all the cars on the street. Formaggio returns to his normal size, but is badly burned. He claims that at close range, Formaggio has an advantage because of Little Feet's greater speed. Both call forth their Stands and attack, but Aerosmith is faster and shoots Little Feet's vital spots, killing Formaggio. In Video Games Vento Aureo (PS2) Formaggio appears as the enemy faced on Chapter 4 where the player controls Narancia. During the fight, Formaggio will mostly run away and use his Stand, Little Feet, to make himself smaller as the player needs to track him (with Aerosmith's radar). Formaggio's main form of attack involves using Little Feet to hit the player. If he hits, the player will get small and the scenario will change to a big version of itself (representing Little Feet's ability). During this period of time, a giant Formaggio will try to either stomp on the player if close enough, or grab them and throw them on the floor, causing a large amount of damage. All the player can do during this time is avoid Formaggio's attacks. Using Little Feet's ability, Formaggio can also throw objects at the player, such as sofas and chairs, by making them small and then big again. Formaggio himself is unplayable, but can be playable with cheats. Gallery FormaggioFirst.jpg|Formaggio's first full appearance, at home with his cat FormaggioAppearanceColor.png|Formaggio in Bucciarati's rented car cheese2.png|Formaggio makes a humoroud expression Cheese burned.png|Formaggio's death Forma1.jpg Forma2.jpg References Site Navigation Category:Part 5 Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Passione Category:Deceased Characters from Part 5 Category:Minor Antagonist Category:Male Characters Category:La Squadra di Esecuzione